Yellow
by labrinthine
Summary: Series of unrelated LightningxFrancesco one-shots. warnings: Language, possible adult themes. Humanized.
1. Heart neclace

He doesn't know when it started. He really doesn't. They were friendly rivals, pushing each other, teasing each other, until everything all met in a mix of alcohol and lust. He had been thankful that nothing had actually happened... but now there was something there, but it wasn't new. No, he had felt his heart speed up every time he saw him... he felt his breath hitch and his smile widen at the impending banter. He had a... a... a_ Crush_ on a fellow racer! It was weird and he'd only had a crush on a few other people, who had mostly not been guys! Except for that one kid in high school... but he was a dick, so he didn't matter.

But him... he wasn't a jerk. He had been nothing but polite to him when they first met... of course he was polite! he hadn't been the one bad mouthing another racer on live television! Lighting McQueen was better than that, he was better than him.

And boy did it hurt his ego to say that... and he hoped that it was just this crush thing that would make him think such a slanderous lie, but rationally he knew Lightning was better than him. Not at racing! of course not! But Lightning knew how to handle awkward situations like an adult. He didn't run away and hide, though Francesco had a feeling he wanted to, but if Lightning hadn't had the courage to come forward and say that he hadn't regretted what had happened between them... then they wouldn't be... whatever they are.

It was confusing to both of them. In public they were rivals, to their friends, to their families they hated each other... But when they could manage it... when they could steal a moment of time away... they were one mass of lust and love. They fit together perfectly and mixed together easily. It was hard being them, but they managed it. When they were apart they skyped each other until they fell asleep, when they were close they stole kisses and held hands underneath the table. They were together but forever apart. it was... infuriating.

Francesco wouldn't call Lightning a big Romantic. He kept his feelings simple, but Francesco was the complete opposite. It killed him being unable to be... romantic around his Lightning. He wanted to give him roses and kiss him and hold his hand... he wanted to be with him! But they were separated by their jobs and their fans. Fans loved their rivalry, they waited to see how they raced each other, each trying to one up the other. The loved the competition, and it brought in money. This was their job, they loved it, but they had to make money to keep doing it!

and even now as Francesco brushed his fingers across his lovers was killing him. He had just been interviewed by some local new station on his and Lightnings rivalry, and he had passed the other racer on his way back to his car and that little contact was all they had. Lightning flashed him little smiles whenever he could, and had even shown him a small necklace with a yellow heart on it (Francescos favorite color). it was endearing, but Francesco could not return the favor. The media had already run stories on his necklace wondering who it could possibly be for since his relationship with sally had been ended. Some had speculated a mystery woman he had run into while on racing tour, other had surmised that it belonged to one of Lightnings racing opponents, and lots had been coming to the conclusion that it was Claude Scruggs who has vigorously denied it.

Francesco had watched an interview where Lightning had flat out refused to tell anyone his secret lovers name. He had smiled slyly and said that it was fun to keep the mystery around it, and unless his significant other said it was okay it would remain a secret forever.

That was when Francesco finally realized that he was the one holding back their relationship. He had been the one who always denied being in a relationship to anyone who asked, and through he chose to ignore it he had seen the flicker of hurt across his boyfriends face when he had heard him deny him. Francesco was the one afraid of losing things. Lightning had said before that as long as he had him he was okay. Why couldn't that be him too?

* * *

They followed each others races, of course they did! They had been together almost 2 years now, and they worried about each other constantly! If they were in the same race they played the worry off as nerves, and when they were left alone for a moment they had kissed and told each other to be careful.

"Love you." Lightning called back softly as he exited the room. Francesco rubbed at his temples.

Lightning said it so easy, and Francesco couldn't. He had bad relationships in the past, and he just couldn't rush in to fast... Hell, after the initial drunk kiss they hadn't done so again for months! And Lightning had been okay to wait. He was fine with going as slow as Francesco needed and waiting for him to make the first move. Of course he was a bit hurt that Francesco hadn't said I love you back, but he understood why and gave him the space he needed. Francesco didn't know how he got this lucky as to be dating someone so perfect, but he knew he wouldn't let him go.

Lightning won that race.

But now Francesco had locked himself in the bathroom to hide from the mob of fans waiting for his signature. He had his headphones shoved into his ears and his hands clenched shut. He scrubbed at his face and listened intently to the radio announcer talk, only singling out key words.

_spun out... car flip... fire..._

He stopped breathing for a moment. Lightning was going to die. A fire would trap him in his car, and when it exploded... this couldn't be happening. this couldn't be real. he had never even told him he loved him. Francesco was not a religious man, but now he bowed his head and prayed to any god out there to save Lightning somehow, someway. He didn't realize he was crying until the droplets splattered his screen and blurred the reporters face. But his did notice what the man said next...

"He's... he's pulling himself from the wreckage!" He had shouted in awe, "He must be in severe pain, but he sure has a lot to live for!"

Francesco was always amazed by Lightnings strength. He could beat Francesco easily in an arm wrestling match, and for his small stature it was kind of awesome. He had made fun of him back then, calling him the tiniest strongman he ever saw, but now he thanked all the times Lightning had gone to the gym. He thanked the universe for allowing him to keep his life. He thanked everyone he could think of, and when the reporter announced that he was going to live, Francesco knew he would have to go out and face the real world. So with one headphone in he went out to finish his autographs and get home. He needed to do something... anything to let Lightning know he was thinking about him.

* * *

Lightning hated hospitals. After years of watching his mother slowly wither away in one of these places he grew an extreme disliking for the sterile walls and bed sheets. He just wanted to be home eating soup and skyping Francesco, was that too much? did the universe hate him? He knew he was lucky to be alive, but that didn't affect his hatred for this place any less. He tossed the blankets back and pulled his hospital gown off. He examined the wraps across his body with a minor interest. He had broken a rib or two, and one had come dangerously close to puncturing his lung. He snapped his leg in two and cracked his collarbone. That was about it aside from the ridiculous amount of bruises now painting his skin.

He groaned internally. No more racing this season.

The door clicked open and he hurriedly covered himself as Doc walked in holding a cup, which he almost dropped in surprise seeing the racer was awake given how many drugs that had shot through his system. He wondered if Lightning even knew about his head injury, or any of his others. The doctors said he would be a bit out of it when he first woke up.

"Hey, kid. How are you?" he asked gingerly as he sat down. Sally and the others had promised to be up soon, and made him promise to keep watch of the boy while she wasn't there.

"I dunno, fine I guess?" He shrugged, "But i'm assuming i'm out of commission for the rest of the season?"

Doc frowned and nodded. He had thought he would be more scatterbrained than this, but he supposed Lightning was just adjusting quickly to the morphine or something. at least that what he thought at first, but after the 3rd time Lightning woke up and asked the same questions he assumed he was still pretty out of it, but by the time everyone arrived he was much more aware, which was good.

"Mr. McQueen?" A tentative nurse asked, holding a vase of flowers.

Lightning straightened in curiosity, and held out his hands. when he received the vase he smiled gently at her and thanked her quietly. She took his thanks as a dismissal and clicked the door shut behind her. He stared at the vase for a few moments. All of his favorite flowers, even the ones he had given his mother in her last few days.

He plucked the card out and read it quickly with a smile.

**I'm tired of hiding. Channel 45 at 7.**

"Dumb." He said softly and shakes his head. Mater raises an eyebrow, but decided to keep his mouth shut anyway. He could be a bit insensitive sometimes and didn't want to accidentally offend his best friend...

hours past when Lightning suddenly picked up the remote and flicked the TV on.

Francesco was smiling at a reporter, but he had dark bags under his eyes and it was obvious he had either been crying or not sleeping. Lightning presumed it was both and frowned. Francesco knew he didn't like his to do that to himself! He needed to sleep, or he would get sick.

"So you've heard about Lightning McQueens crash, Francesco?" the reporter asked, "You must be cheering on the inside! No more competition, right?"

Francesco, to his credit, didn't punch the reporter right then and there, "Truthfully I've been a mess over it. Lightning and I are actually pretty good friends off the track. I know almost everything about him, and I wish his the best of Luck in recovery."

The reporter shifted awkwardly, fumbling for words to cover her mistake at the beginning of the interview, "Everything? Do you know who the yellow heart necklace is for?"

Francesco smiled fondly, "OF course I do, we tell each other everything."

The reporter pounced on the juicy information automatically, "Well, spill the beans! Who does the heart belong to? Why is it yellow?"

Francesco shrugged, "It's yellow because that's my favorite color." He stated simply.

Lightning was grinning ear to ear. Francesco was such a slippery dork! He was going to sneak around the subject until the reporter figured it out on his own, the Bastard. Jeez did Lightning love him...

Surprisingly Mater got it first and spun around to stare open mouthed at his friend, a questioning look in his eyes. Lightning nodded in conformation and Mater grinned excitedly.

"Your favorite color? You mean you and Lightning McQueen..?"

Francesco shifted uncomfortably. He hated being questioned about relationships, but this needed to be said. "Yes, Lightning and I are a thing! And there's something I want to tell him, if you don't mind."

Francesco turned towards the cameras and took a deep breath, "Get better soon, Lightning. I Love You."

* * *

**The endedededededend. trying out writing a new couple! What do you guys thinks? Yes/no? Maybe so? well thanks for reading my one shot you nuggets!**


	2. Future

"Francesco?" it was pretty early, if the soft light filtering in through the curtains was anything to go by. Lightning was starring at him, eyes wide and thoughtful. It wasn't often, but when they were lodging in the same hotel they would sneak away to spend the night together. Sometimes it was heated and sometimes they just sat together reading and watching TV.

it was nice.

"Yes?" he muttered, only half awake. Lightning rose with the sun, and Francesco... rose with the coffee.

The younger man suddenly looked a bit sheepish, "Ah, Never mind... It was nothing." He rested his head on Francescos chest and exhaled softly.

Francesco frowned, but decided not to ask. Lightning had a weird way of forgetting what he was talking about halfway through a sentence, so it must have just been another something like that. He decided he would try and see if his boyfriend remembered when they awoke later. He snuggled down closer to him and began to doze off once more.

"Will you teach me Italian?" That woke him up.

He gazed down at his boyfriend, who was nervously tugging at the sheet of the bed. "Of course," He replied with a smile, "But I must ask... Why?"

The racer sat up and stared at him, biting his lip a little. "Well... we've been dating for what? a year and a half now?" He says, scratching the back of his neck, "And... if we were to ever... y'know... go to the next level..."

Francesco stared at the man dumbly. He had no idea where this was going... what did learning Italian have to do with taking their relationship to the next level? And what was all this talk about going to the next level!? Francesco liked Lightning... maybe even loved him, but what he was talking about... Well, Francesco would be lying if he said he wasn't afraid of commitment. Lightning was great... he was fantastic! But Francesco wasn't ready for that! Not now, at least... maybe in a few more years? decades? Surely that wasn't being irrational! just a few more years and he might propose!

but the questions was; would Lightning wait that long?

Lightning took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts, "If we ever go the the next level, I want to be able to... well, meet your parents. And be able to talk to them."

Francesco was speechless.

He had never even thought of the communication barrier between his parents and his boyfriend. His mother knew very little English, and his father had never bothered to learn. It had been a necessity that Francesco learn because of the large amounts of English speaking that came with racing, and his mother had helped teach him the very basics, but had stopped with the bare minimum while he had continued to learn.

And here this man was, thinking about stuff that flew right over Francescos head. He took the time to think about where they were going and think about what to do about it. He was sitting there, a light flush to his cheeks. Embarrassed and nervous. He thinks francesco is going to retract his earlier yes. He thinks he's pushing to hard.

"You're wonderful." Francesco laughs, surging up to envelope his love in his arms.

He pulls away, suddenly eager to start. He hastily conjures up pencils and papers and begins to teach him the basics.

Maybe that day wouldn't have to be decades away...

Maybe it was just a matter of time.

* * *

**Very short!**


	3. Playgirl

It's easy for Francesco to forget that Lightning is held as one of the most good-looking people to ever race the circuit. Don't get me wrong- he knows his boyfriend is hot stuff, he just forgets that everyone _else_ notices as well... and when he does remember... he gets a bad case of the green monster. His jelousy reaches intense peaks and he glares at anyone that comes near his boyfriend. Lightning is somewhat okay with his behavior, as long as he doesn't go all out, but there are times when he has to tell Francesco to turn it down a notch.

Francesco is visiting Radiator Springs for a while and he's pretty relaxed. Everyone knows Lightning's in a committed relationship and they leave well enough alone. His and Sally's friend-flirting had toned down a whle lot when they finally made themselves official, and random tourists stopped hitting on the rookie as often. Francesco reclined across the bed, feeling a bit stir crazy, but too lazy to go out and face the dumb Arizona heat he wasn't used too. Lightning threw the door open and quickly shut it, not wanting the heat to kill the cool air-condition atmosphere inside the room.

He had a stack of letters in his hands. He glanced up at Francesco and flashed him a quick smile before quickly shuffling through the papers. a couple of bills, useless ads, and another proposition from Playgirl. he frowned and threw the letter in the trash.

Francesco cocked his head at the offending letter and reached out to grab at it, "What's this?"

"Just another invitation to Model for Playgirl." he answers off handedly while tearing open the bills and reading them at his desk.

"Playgirl?" Francesco asked.

"Y'know... Like playboy? but for girls." Lightning tossed over his shoulder.

Francesco paled.

Just the thought! Lightning in a magazine like that! Francesco suddenly felt extremely protective. Lightning was... well, he was his! they were dating and no one had the right to see him but him! but... it was Lightnings decision, and besides... Lightning was handsome and smart and charismatic, he could just drop Francesco and have another, better hottie on his arm easily! A model, even! And his model boyfriend would live in New york and totally have connections and get Lightning into modeling! and then with all this happening Lightning is going to need to live with him and they're going to buy a loft and make each other coffee in the mornings and they'll settle down and adopt three children and one will be disabled because lightning always want to help people and they're financial state will be good enough that they can support his needs and francesco can't do a thing!

"So... when's the photo shoot?" He asks quietly.

Lightning straightens up and twists around to look at him, "What?"

Francesco scratches his neck, "When are you gonna go model?"

Lightning stared at him in confusion, "Do you want me too?" he asks.

"Well, no..." Francesco says, "But if I say no then you're gonna find a new boyfriend and you're gonna buy a loft in New York and make coffee for each other and adopt three children!" he exclaims sadly.

Lightning took a moment to absorb what Francesco just said, then another to process it.

"_What?_" he finally asks, bewildered.

Francesco bursts into tears.

Lightning is used to his boyfriend blowing things out of proportions, like that time lightning spun out on track and he tried to duct tape him to the bed so he would never get hurt again... or the time lightning burned his tongue on his coffee and Francesco made him stop drinking hot coffee for a month... but this took the cake as the weirdest case of over reaction yet. He pushed away from the desk and rolled over to where his boyfriend sat on the edge of the bed. he rolled himself in between his legs and pulled Francescos hands away from his face.

His eyes were wide and wet, and tears streaked down his face.

Lightning cupped his face gently, "Hey, it's okay..." he leans up and puts his forehead against his, "Why do you think i'm going to break up with you?" he finally asks, when Francescos tears have subsided.

"Well... you're beautiful, Lightning." He hiccups a little, "and i'm... not."

Lightning pulls away and stares at him for a moment in shock. He clamps his jaw shut and blinked a couple of times, in thought. he reaches up and tangles his fingers in his hair, "Your hair is amazing. The softest i've ever felt." he says quietly, and slowyly begins to travel down Francescos body, naming all the things he loves about it.

"Your eyes remind me of the forest... they remind me of home."

"Your hands are just the right size to hold."

"your neck is perfect for kissing."

and so on and so on. when he finished, Francesco was starring at him, confused.

Lightning stared his right in the eye, "I have never met someone who was so perfect and beautiful than you." he says strongly, "I've never met anyone i loved more than I love you."

Francesco smiles.

"I love you too..."


	4. Water war

Francesco hates meetings. Francesco also hates his agent. So meeting with his agent are the absolute _worst_. The man was short, slightly balding with a pencil mustache and permanent bad breath. He had scheduled the meeting to talk about his publicity, and Francesco had thought they would be discussing his next sponsorship. they did. for about 2 seconds. Then he had gone on a half-hour rant about the negative effect his relationship with Lightning had and how it was "not a smart career choice." Francesco had ended up storming out of the meeting and firing that rat.

long story short- he was in a very bad mood.

Which was made even worse when his boyfriend seemed to have disappeared. He wasn't in Flo's or at Maters or even in his cozy cone! Francesco had come to radiator springs to spend time with his boyfriend, not play hide and seek! He finally decided to go out to the track to see if he's there... once he finds the rookie he's gonna drag him back to their cone and force him to watch _the Devil Wears Prada_ again! Pulling up to the track his suspicion is confirmed when he sees the red racecar parked near a few rocks. His boyfriend isn't anywhere in sight, so Francesco assumes he's sitting in his car.

He's proven wrong when he peeks inside of an empty car. A frown works it's way on his face and his annoyance is replaced with worry. What had the red had gotten himself into this time? Was he stuck in the cacti again?

Rounding the car he stopped for a moment in confusion. There was a small bucket filled with multi-colored blobs. A piece of paper was set on top.

**Hey Honey! These are your water balloons and your water gun is on top of my car! I've got some too... so be prepared!**

A sly grin slowly stretches across his face. he picks up as many water balloons as he can hold in one hand, takes the gun in the other and begins to hunt...

Lightning is small. Like, barely reaches Francescos shoulder small... and while on usual days this leaves him at a severe disadvantage. But now... on the battlefield... his small frame gives him and even wider hiding space. Francesco is poking around some bushes when the first attack hits. One water balloon thrown dead center at his back. it explodes in all direction and drenches his back. he whirls around with his arm up and finger on the trigger, ready to unleash the ultimate attack on... no one. Lightning had disappeared once again.

"You are way to good at hiding." He groans.

"Tell me about it." Lightning laughs, and Francesco spins around to face him.

A perfectly aimed shot of water smacks him right in the face and he stares, flabbergasted at his boy friend for a few moments. Lightning is grinning mischievously with a water balloon in one hand and a water gun in the other. he was going to totally dominate this game! He had learned how to play water wars from Mater, and when Mater played a game he didn't mess around...

With a little wave lightning took off, and Francesco wasn't fast enough to hit him with a water balloon... it just smacked against the ground. How disappointing... Francesco immediately began to run after him, but was quickly reminded that lightning had used to run races for fun... and that Francesco hadn't run anywhere in a while. Winded, he gave up the chase, instead choosing to return to base and gather more water balloons.

He had to surprise lightning if he had any chance of getting him!

A plan begins to form in his head... a crazy plan... that would probably never work in a million years... but hey, he's got nothing to lose.

Lightning creeps out og his hiding place slowly and peeks around. Where did his boyfriend get off to? he hadn't heard him for a while, and he couldn't see him anywhere! Cautiously he begins to make his way back to their cars, if Franscesco had gone anywhere it must be back to his ammo. Sneaking around his own car he peeks around to look at the bucket. it's still there... so where is Francesco?

he hears shuffling, but he's to late to take cover! Francesco tackles him to the ground and pops a water balloon right in his face. Lightning squirms and laughs and he's sprayed with all the water in Francescos gun. Francesco is also laughing, and after a moment he releases Lightning from his straddle hold and gets up.

Lightning decided to stay on the ground and catch his breath... which proves to be a big mistake. Francesco stands above him holding the bucket filled with all the water balloons he didn't use. Lightning grins widely and throws his arms open in welcoming.

Dumping a bucket full of water balloons on your boyfriend is one of the best stress relievers out there. Francesco flops down next to Lightning after the assault is over and they both stare at the clouds for a few moments.

"You totally win, by the way." Lightning comments.

"I know" Francesco grins.

"where were you hiding?" He asks. He had searched all around the car and he was still snuck up on!

"Honestly... I was underneath your car." Francesco admit sheepishly.

Lightning turns to him with wide eyes, "That's the smartest thing I've ever heard." he says seriously and Francesco just leans in a kisses him.

Lightning pulls back with a smile and stands up.

"Oh Lightning you're covered in mud!" Francesco comments, staring at the brown muck spotting his clothes.

Lightning grins slyly at him, "Winner gets to drive loser home!" He shouts, then takes off for Francescos car.

"What- no!" He leaps up and chases after him, "Your gonna stain the seat!"


End file.
